


Popular song (Popular Mistakes)

by Fallingdown



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, MIKA - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Fantasia, M/M, Magia, One Shot, Songfic, Vengaza, Viejos amores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pasado tarde o temprano llega para vengarse.</p>
<p>El pasado puede venir de la manera en que menos la esperas, una copa, una carta, una cena o… una canción popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular song (Popular Mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, esto es un fic completamente crack(? E inspirado en Popular Song de Mika.  
> Si se quieren ubicar, Mika y Frank son super estrellas con sed de venganza

_Popular song (Popular Mistakes)_

 

_“I never was a model;_ _I never was a scholar…_ _You were always popular”_

 

_…Aquel que es capaz de encontrar la verdad después de la mentira y aún así mentir, no se puede sentir más que un tirando jugando a ser Dios…_

_…Aunque a veces sea más divertido jugar…_

 

 

_En definitiva había sido su error. Entrar a una escuela niños bien, con una beca y solo **trucos de familia**_ _había sido_ **_una muy mala_ ** _idea_ **.**

En cualquier caso de que aquello saliera mal, tenían preparado un eficiente _“P.E”_ para arreglar todo.

 

_Definitivamente había sido su error. Enamorarse de unos ojos enigmáticos que solo podía observar de lejos. También había sido usar tanta ropa de segunda mano y tratar de recibir más que desprecio de esas fuentes de agua clara._

A su derecha se sentó Frank, a su izquierda Jamia. A un lado de Iero, Jared y frente a él, Linz. Con solo levantar sus ojos, se encontraría con Mika…

 

_Definitivamente había sido su error. Tratando de superar a esas perras populares había demostrado su locura insensata._

 

Mika estaba dudando… Era capaz de notarlo a miles de kilómetros. Sabía que no lo iba a dejar solo, pero no se podía arriesgar, no cuando había tanto por perder.

 

_Definitivamente había su error. Creer que lo amaba, a él, un simple no V.I.P._

 

Sintió la tierna mano de Frank sobre la suya, sacándolo de sus pensamiento. Le sonreía, cálido, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir y creyese que le iba a perdonar solo con eso.

 

_Fue su error ilusionarse al sentir esas manos tan tibias recorrer cada parte de su anatomía. Al igual que lo fue, sentirse usado cuando se le rió en su cara._

 

Suspiró suavemente, zafándose del delicado agarre, le hizo una seña a Bill para que sirviese la bebida.

 

_Definitivamente fue un error creer que esa persona le amaba. Fue un error no saber cuándo parar. Fue un error dejarse consumir por la fama, la droga y el alcohol. Lo único que no fue un error fue Mika._

 

Mientras el joven hacía su trabajo miró fijo a su _compañero._

 

_Fue un error darse cuenta tan tarde que él se podía vengar. Fue un error tardar  en caer en la cuenta que no importaba quién trataba de ser o quien podría llegar a ser, solo importaba lo que había sido. Un nadie, convirtiendo su historia en canciones._

 

Ya no había lugar para _errores._

 

 

 

 

 

Mika se acomodó en aquel caro asiento con un nerviosismo perfectamente disimulado. Sintió la penetrante mirada de Gerard sobre él, elevó un poco los ojos y sonrío complaciente. En un movimiento fluido tomó la copa de oro que rebosaba de líquido morado, elevándola en dirección a sus comensales, siendo imitado por los ellos.

 

_Su error fue no saber qué hacer. Con un simple uno, dos, tres hubiese tenido todo el mundo en sus malditos pies. Sin embargo quiso algo más, algo más inestable, caprichoso, imposible, delirante y por eso deseado._

_Le quiso a él…_

 

-Por lo que fuimos- brindó sin darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

 

_Su error fue no saber qué hacer. Con un simple uno, dos, tres, hubiese tenido todo el mundo a sus pies. Pero él quería algo más, algo más allá de **truco de familia**. Él quería que le amaran y le tuviesen en cuenta. Fue su solución y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un el objetivo de todos los mantones de esa escuela de niños bien. El quería algo más misterioso, frio e inalcanzable._

_Él quería una historia de fantasía._

 

-Somos y seremos.- Arregló Gerard con tono solemne, a la vez que chocaba su copa ligeramente con Frank. Por fin llegaba el final del juego…

 

_Su error fue no tener en cuenta lo que deseaba. Con un simple uno, dos, tres, hubiese tenido todo el mundo a sus pies. Pero él no quería todo el mundo el solo le quería a él. Gerard era el único error que no cometió y sin embargo no era su tan anhelado amor._

_Él tuvo todo lo que deseó, pero no de la **forma** en que lo hizo._

_El error de ambos fue simple, **no saber como ser felices**.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Y si es así, dejen un comentario o Kudo, por favor T~T  
> P.D: les gusto es posible que le haga otra parte, sino, no(? :3


End file.
